The storage and subsequent combining of wet and dry food items in separate respective containers attached to form a single packaging is known in the art. For example, the packaging of yogurt and granola in separate containers in a single packaging is commonly sold in grocery stores. However, such packaging arrangements require the consumer to open both containers and to shovel the contents of one container into the other container.